The invention concerns a drill hammer having an air cushion percussion mechanism with which an energizing bushing, forming a cavity for the air cushion and within which a percussion piston can be moved back and forth, is disposed concentric to the bore tool axis, and with a wobble drive device for displacing the energizing bushing back and forth in the direction of the drill tool axis, the rotation element of which driving the nutating disk being disposed for rotational drive parallel to the drill tool axis at a separation therefrom.
The expression wobble drive device refers to a rotation-translation converter with which the rotating motion of a drive sided element is transformed into a linear translational motion of a driven element. Towards this end, a rotation element acts on a nutating element subsequently designated as a nutating disk in such a fashion that it can be driven to exercise a toggling motion for setting an additional element into linear translational motion.
A drill hammer of the above kind has been described in DE 196 51 828 A1 (Bosch). Departing therefrom it is the underlying purpose of the invention to reduce the vibrational shaking related to the acceleration and deceleration of masses occurring in the conventional drill hammer and the associated handling difficulties.